Simple Kindness
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Zuko didn't even know there was a girl called Stevie Rockwell in his class until she read out a poem in class. When he saw the truth behind it he decided it was his job to grant her wish. High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I hope you enjoy my latest works and hope u like my other stories 2. :D. Thanks for all my reviewa on my other stories and let's begin.**

**Zuko: Louise does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Stevie: She only owns the idea **

**Me: enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Simple Kindness

The rain poured down as Zuko ran through the streets of Omashu. It was winter which meant rain and snow and ice and coldness. Zuko hated it. He was more of a summer person. The puddles splashed to life as Zuko ran down road after road. You see Zuko was late. Not a surprise. He lives with his uncle and that man Is always sleeping. So here he was running as fast as his strong legs could carry him. When he sees a flash of blonde hair. He skidded to a halt and saw a girl around his age kneeling on the ground infront of a box.

As he got closer he saw that she was giving her umbrella to an abandoned kitten. "There you go Alexa. Soon my dad will let you come home with me ok?" She tilted her head with a smile. The kitten meowed happily. The girl slowly got up and began walking again. Judging by the uniform Zuko could tell she went to his school. Time to be nice. "Excuse me?" He called. The girl froze up then turned around slowly. "Are you ok? You will catch a cold if you don't stay dry." He warned. She shrugged. "I'll be fine" She muttered. With that she turned around and quickly scurried off. Leaving Zuko standing there in the pouring rain.

* * *

Zuko walked into the classroom dripping wet. "Why are you late Mr Agni?" Zuko looked down. "My uncle over slept." The teacher, Mr Bumi shook his head. "Don't Worry about it!" The homeroom teacher laughed and went back to his work. Zuko shook his head and walked to his seat. "Hey Zuko!" He turned his head to see Ty lee waving at him. "What?" She smiled. "How are you?" He shook his head. "Cold." He chuckled. She giggled. "Ty lee!" The both turned to see Zuko's sister Azula. "Yes?" She smiled. "Do my homework..." Ty lee nodded and took the paper.

"You want **her **to do your homework?" Zuko asked shocked. Azula shrugged. "It lowers teachers expectations." Zuko rolled his eyes and faced the front. Mai walked in. "Hey Mai!" Zuko waved. She looked up and blushed. She smiled and waved back then took her seat. Mr Bumi came up to the front of the class. "Ok everyone. I want you to write an acrostic poem on anything you want. You have 15 minutes. Go!" He said shooting a fake pistol which released a flag that said 'BANG' The classroom was then filled with the sound of pens scribbling on paper.

15 minutes later...

W- Is for waffles

A-Is for awesome waffles

F-Is for flavourtastic

F-Is for F***ing awesome pancakes

L-Is for lovely waffles

E-Is for ever lasting love for waffles

S-Is for syrup... On my waffles!

"Well. Sokka that was interesting... Next we have ah Sokka's little sister... Stevie Rockwell." Everyone except Zuko booed. It was the girl, the girl from this morning. People began throwing paper balls at her. She ignored it and continued to walk to the front. "Go ahead Stevie." She looked at the piece of paper in her hands and began to read.

S- Is for sweetness given by you

I- Is for I need your kindness

M- Is for more time with you

P- Is for the people I need

L- Is for the love I long for

E- Is for everlasting love

K-Is for kindness

I-Is for I love you

N-Is for being nice to me

D-Is for Deceased friendship

N-Is for no problems

E-Is for easy loss

S-Is for so much pain

S-Is for will I ever **see** you again?

Its a Simple Kindness that I need. A gift from you to me.

Everyone sat there in silence. "Stevie..." Mr Bumi began. The blonde girl walked back to her seat and looked out of the window. Unknown to anyone but Zuko were tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"How could you not notice her?" Sokka asked offended. "She's always so quiet I guess I had other things to worry about..." Zuko shrugged. Sokka facepalmed. "We don't talk to her. No one talks to her." Katara looked down. Zuko looked confused. "Ever since our mom died. She hasn't talked. Well we haven't heard her." Sokka said. "We all used to be best friends. Now... She just drifted from us." Aang sighed. Zuko looked across the field. He saw her sitting under a tree reading a book. _Simple Kindness huh?_

* * *

**Done! It was fun to write I hope you all liked it! :D R&R and goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Hope you liked the last one. If you've seen Kimi Ni Todoke. its kinda the same but not so yeah. enjoy!**

**Zuko: Louise does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Stevie: She only owns me and the idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2 This chick is crazy...

School was now over and it was raining again. Zuko was walking home his bag slung over his shoulder. Azula and the other girls were ahead. They were walking past the spot where Zuko saw Stevie this morning. She was standing there staring at an empty box. She had her bag was slung over her shoulder. Azula looked at her and laughed. "Look it's miss invisible!" Ty lee and Mai began to laugh as well. They continued to walk but Zuko stayed behind a bit. Since Stevie thought they were gone she closed her eyes and began to cry. Zuko saw this and frowned. he knew what it was like to lose his mother.

He covered her with his umbrella. Stevie's eyes shot open and she turned to him. He lifted the umbrella so he could see her better. He smiled. "I told you, you will catch a cold." She gave an unimpressed look. "What's wrong?" He asked. She pointed to the box. He handed her the umbrella and he crouched down to see the box better. There was a note. _Thank you for taking care of this kitten. we are taking her into a pound. Cat's and Dog's Co. _Zuko frowned. "Your kitten is gone?" She nodded. "Do you ever speak?" She shook her head. She took a book out of her bag and a pen.

_I don't like people._ She wrote. He looked at her. "Why?" _All they do is hurt you... _He frowned. "Not everyone.. I lost my mother when I was really young.." She looked up at him. _I'm sorry..._ "S'ok. You wanna come to my house? My uncle makes the best tea." She looked shy. Then sneezed. "Ok you have no choice. your gonna catch a cold." He put her book back into her bag and took her hand in his. As he began pulling them down the road Stevie couldn't help compare her hand to his. Her hand was so small but it fit perfectly in his. A lite blush covered her cheeks.

Mai looked behind her to see Zuko with the 'freak girl'. She stopped walking. Azula and Ty lee turned around. "Mai? What's the matter?" She looked in the same direction. "That little bitch!" Azula said. You see Mai has a crush on Zuko. "Don't worry we'll get revenge on her tomorrow..." Ty lee laughed. "Yeah!" Mai nodded and they continued walking. She looked behind once more then turned around a shadow covering her eyes.

* * *

"I'm home!" Zuko shouted taking off his shoes. "Sorry for intruding." Stevie said as she took off her shoes. Zuko's uncle walked out of the living room. "Ahh. Zuko. You finally brought home a girl!" Zuko blushed. Louise smiled. "What's your name?" He asked. She took her sketchbook out. _Stevie... Stevie Rockwell._ She showed him this. "Oh. you don't talk. That's just fine." Why don't you two sit down and i'll make some tea." Zuko walked forward. "I'll help." Louise walked into the living room and knelt on a pillow infront of a table. She put her bag next to looked around the room. It was simple. An older fashioned house.

Kitchen...

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko whispered harshly. His uncle laughed. "Don't worry nephew. I was just joking with you!" Zuko rolled his eyes. "She's just someone who needed a friend." His uncle smiled. "Always a softy Zuko." Zuko glared. They brought the tea into the living room and sat down. "So Louise... Who do you live with?" _My father, My brother Sokka, My sister Katara and my Gran Gran. Sir._ He laughed. "Call me Iroh." She nodded. A cat walked in. Ahhh. This is Lu Ten. I named him after my son."_ Where is he now? _"He's dead." _I'm sorry_. Iroh shook his head. "Its fine." _My mothers dead._ "I am sorry for your loss." Louise shook her head and smiled.  
A meow came from the doorway. "Ahhh. Kana. She had her kittens earlier." Iroh said to Zuko. His eyes lit up. "Really?" The old man nodded. They all got up and went into the other room.

Kana was lying on her bed with 5 kittens sleeping around her. Zuko smiled and stroked her. Stevie stood in the doorway. Zuko looked at her. "Come on." He beckoned her over. She hesitantly walked over and crouched down. She began to pat Kana. Zuko took the chance to look at her more. She had sky blue eyes and beautiful long blonde hair. She looked up at him. They stared at eachother a while until a small kitten rubbed itself against Zuko's leg. He looked down and picked it up. Louise got on her knees and looked more closely getting in Zuko's personal space.

"You can have this one if you want..." She looked at him. " The kitten. You lost yours right so you can have this one." Louise smiled a thank you. "Buuuttt..." He pulled the kitten away from her outstretched hand. "You have to talk first. Say a name for the kitten." She looked at the kitten then Zuko. "A...A..." She struggled for the word. "Come on... You can do it." This seemed to give her strength. "A...Al..Alexa." He smiled along with Stevie. She laughed. Her voice was music to his ears. He gave her the kitten. "You can pick her up in a little while ok?" She nodded. She looked at the furball in her hands. "H...he...hello" The kitten meowed.

* * *

Zuko was walking Stevie home. She was smiling. He had never seen her smile before. "Hey... Wanna be friends?" He asked. She looked at him. "I...I...I haven't had a friend in years." He smiled. "I'll make you a promise." She egged him on with her eyes. "I'll stay with you forever." Tears grew in her eyes. "O...o...ok" She grinned and he smiled. They got to her house and they stood in the doorway. "T...Thank..y..you." He smiled. "No problem." He began to walk off. "See you tomorrow!" He shouted and waved. She waved back and held her hand to her chest, a lite blush spread across her cheeks._ My first real friend?_ She bowed her head. _Wow..._ She lifted her head and had a big smile plastered on her face along with tears in her eyes. _Thank you... Zuko_

* * *

**Done! Hope you enjoyed. R&R thank you to all my readers you make me a better writer. :D See you in the next one.**


End file.
